inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gouenji Kaki
Kaki is a manager for Raimon. Appearance Kaki has long dark-red hair her hairstyle resembles Fuyuka's exept that she doesn't have a ponytail tied on top,she has fair skin tone, her eyes resembles Kinako's exept that they are dark red and different eye shape ,she is usually seen wearing her school uniform (normal one just like Aki's exept that her ribbon is red).her manager uniform is dark red. in episode 3 she was seen young playing with young Endou her hair was tied in 2 pigtails, she wears a long-sleeved light purple upper , short pink skirt and pink shoes. she is ok with skirts but she doesn't like wearing dresses and always blushes when she wears one. in episode 9 she is seen wearing maids custom. Personality She is happy-go-lucky, soccer-freak and caring all the time, she is usually seen with either first aid kit or a small drawing sketch.she also seems to be a bit careless, always encourages everyone.and ALL-HYPED UP. she never says her Family name which usually causes surprize in the end. Plot She first appeared in episode 1 along with Aki when she told Endou that they couldn't borrow the field for them, at the riverbank while Endou was practicing she was holding a small sketch book ,"Kaki are you drawing again ?"Aki asked ,"yup" Kaki said "and ... done" she showed Aki the drawing, she had drawn mako while she was shooting, then she put th small sketch beside her. suddenly she had a strange feeling she looked behind her, up she saw a white hair guy she looked in front of her again feeling a bit sad, Aki realised her sad face "Are you okay?"she asked " me?I am fine,really "she smiled ,"If you say so "said Aki , then one of the children was showing off his hissatsu shoot which almost hit one of the two punks which were passing by. Endou apologizes and asks the punks to return the ball, but the request was cut when the one of the punks kicks Endou's stomach and the other insulted him for being in a weak team. "Leave him alone"Kaki said, she went to him - not caring about the 2 punks beside her "Endou - kun are you okay?" she asked when suddenly one of them (The short one) grabbed her hand "hey hey looks like ther are some good things at your school after all" he said, "let go of me" she said stuggling with her hand." Kaki" Aki shouted she was about to go to them when Kaki told her to stay where she was. the tall guy spit on the soccer ball and kicked it towards Mako ,"look out !" Kaki shouted. just then a white-haired guy saved mako and shooted the ball at the punk ,the other one left Kaki's and went to the punk "yaki - san" the short punk said. Endou was standing there , with his mouth open, the punks ran away , mako thanked the white haired guy and so did Kaki,when he was about to leave Endou asked him if he plays soccer , Kaki looked down a little bit to the left ,her sad face again ,"you've gotta come and practice with us " Endou continued . the guy glared at Endou, then glared at Kaki ,then he left .she did not appear when the white haired guy (which is now known as Gouenji Shuuya) was introuduced to the class and that is because she is not at the same class with Endou, Aki or Gouenji.she appeared again beside Aki when Endou told everyone about the exhibition match against Teikiko Gakuren. they were all depressed and endou shouted at them, saying that they can beat them ,"That's the spirit Endou-kun"Kaki said.while Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Shishido were watching Endou trying to get members, Aki and Kaki tried to encourage them (which ended in failure).when the day of the practice match came,while the team was watching Tekiko warming up , she was with Gouenji ,"please......"Kaki started ,"I said no" Gouenji interrupted " then at least watch the match, for me ,please?" Kaki said. " ok, but I don't expect it to last long" Gouenji said " Don't say that!" Kaki shouted " I know they can win , you will understand everything when you watch the match" ,then she went to sit beside Aki ,"where were you" she asked "um.... eto..I was ... THE BATHROOM yes I went to the bathroom"Kaki said ,"are you sure you're okay,Kaki?" Aki asked "you not like yourself these days". "me ,nonesence I am fine,really" Kaki said then Haruna introduced herself and sat with them,when Haruna asked if there any confidence in winning, "Well in my opinion ,......"Aki started. " This team Can and WILL win , right Aki?Kaki asked with a smile "well....." Aki " if so why do you bring such a large first aid kit with you? Aki asked "umm...well "Kaki started " that's because I never leave anything for the chance".Aki and Haruna Sweatdropped . after the first half she healed them and shouted at them telling tham not to give up and that the still have the second half. it encourged them a little but not much. before the second half started she looked at Gouenji,"when will you come......."she thought . she was realy sad seeing everyone hurt and she was really happy after seeing gouenji wearing raimon'ssoccer uniform she was happier when gouenji made a goal. In episode 3 , she was with everyone in the club hearing endou's plan . she noticed how Someoka got angry when they all started talking About Gouenji .she was surprised when Natsumi came and said that their next match is against occult middle school "Occult middle school" Kaki said ,"Do you know it ?,Kaki"Endou asked ." well I do know that there are some rumours about their team but I don't remember them and that they are not an easy team to defeat, but with some hard training I know we can beat them. At practice , when Haruna came and Aki told her about their next oppenent Haruna told them about the rumours which made everyone scared ,though,Kaki wasn't scared instead she said "YES , these are the rumours I heard before".they talked about Gouenji again making Someoka angry again saying that they don't have to depend on Gouenji and that he can shoot with his shots ."You're right Someoka we have to depend on ourselves"Kaki said. The next day, Endou was walking when he saw Gouenji at the street and followed him he saw that he entered a hospitaL,Endou was at the gate ,"Endou-Kun ! What are you doing here?" Kaki said ,"ahh"Endou said ,"Kaki , you surprised me , well I saw Gouenji entering the hospital and I think he is injured or ill or something , maybe that's why he didn't want to join" Endou said , "soka ..., come with me "Kaki said, she ran in front of him to the hospital ,"come on" she said , "Okay I am coming" Endou said and he followed her and they went to one of the floors " Maybe he went to another floor" Endou said ,"no I know where he is " Kaki said . before Endou was about to say anything she was about to open the door but Gouenji opened first , Before Kaki was about to say anything Endou explained why he came and apologysed . "I brought him here , he needs to know ,please" Kaki said ,"okay , come in " Gouenji said ,and inside Gouenji told him about Yuuka's accident, "soka ... i get it now but I have only one question ,How does Kaki know about that ?"Endou asked , "uruh!!" Kaki asked in surprise " didn't I tell you before ? Gouenji's my otouto*younger brother*" ,There was a moment of silence then,"NANIIIIIIIII"Endou shouted, "guess I forgot to tell you,sorry' Kaki said ," Wait a minute !,That means that she is also your......"Endou said , " yes, she's my younger sister" Kaki said sadly .then both Kaki and Endou left the hospital and went to school , on their way there "I still can't believe you didn't tell me that Gouenji's your brother!" Endou said , " yes , guess I forgot" Kaki said , "but we're childhood friends !!" Endou said ,"yes , but don't complain !, after all I have told you about my *other* secret" Kaki said . "Yeah .. I guess you're right "Endou answered, " Endou-kun ... I want to tell you something " Kaki said sadly , "What is it Kaki?" Endou asked, "I-I ...I don't believe it was gouenji's fault ,and I know Yuuka loves watching Gouenji playing soccer ,I-I told him to join this school as I told him that it has no soccer club as the club has only seven members and that he can start all over again , I thought it is my duty to do so,as I want Yuuka to be happy whan she wakes up , but now I think I'm just being selfish ........"Kaki said, "Don't worry about that ,Kaki, leave Gouenji alone to think some time .. and remmember .. Raimon's soccer club is always open for him' Endou said, "Arigatou ,Endou-kun"Kaki said her face was raidiant . after they reached the school, she welcomed Haruna as a manager. She sits with Someoka and Endou while everyone was training ,when Someoka said that he was jealous of Gouenji , " he's Gouenji and you're Someoka , he has a shot and you'll will have another shot, show us*your way of soccer* you mentioned before" Kaki said ,giving Someoka faith in himself, she didn't notice Gouenji watching this time, she was really happy when Someoka made the shoot , she was really happy when Gouenji joined, " finally Shuuya-kun" Kaki said ,"Yes,Onesan" Gouenji said , " one-san!!" one of them said , "EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH" they shouted " , " seriously ,didn't I tell anyone about this ?" Kaki said. in episode 4 ,she watched the match along with Haruna and Aki, at first, when everyone was happy about the first goal , "Something is wrong....." Kaki said , "What is it Kaki?"Aki asked " Occult players.... they are not playing with thier best' she said , and she was right , and she was happy when they won. In episode 5, she was beside Aki listening to Endou when a new trasfer student , he said his name was Domon,"So you're Domon-kun ...Aki told me alot about you , nice to meet you"Kaki said ,"Nice to meet you too"Domon said,they talked about Nosei junior high,Kaki told them that she had drawn their players and showed them each one of them and told them his ability, the next day ,she listened to Endou when he was talking about the secret tecnique manual, when everyone went to look for the secret tecnique manual she appeared beside Natsumi ,"Uruh ? Kaki? "Endou said ,"what are you guys doing here?" Kaki said ,"we're trying to get th secret tecnique manual", "She asked me to get it for you " Natsumi said ,"you know .. asking is much easier than sneaking"Kaki said, she watched Gouenji training with Kazemaru and Someoka for Inazuma Otoshi she was holding first aid kit, she was worried when Gouenji failed and fell ,"Shuuya-kun "she said, she didn't try to stop him ,she knew it will be useless. she was really happy when he succeded, then the nursed Gouenji,Someoka and Kazemaru because of their bruises. In episode 6, she gave them some ideas for helping Kabeyama overcome his fear of heights ,though it didn't work out,at night she was helping a Gouenji train then Endou came ,Kabeyama was watching them from behind, the next day , at the match she healed Someoka's leg. after the end of the first half she saw Endou's hand was red so she healed it as well and told him it will take more time to heal but he insisted. she was really happy that they won and when they returned she welcomed Natsumi as a manager. in episode 7 , she was angry when the pink hair guy called them pests and she was shocked when he used fire tornado , at sunset ,Domon was at the club with a laptop he was steeling data,"Hello"a voice said, "uhh..KAKI? I can it's not what you think"Domon said, "you're not a spy for Tekikou , and you're not trying to steal the data?" Kaki said in a joking tone ,"uhh....."Domon said ,"it's okay ,I won't tell anyone... I have an offer for you, you will tell me whatever things you gave to Tekikou and what goes between you and them and I won't tell anyone" Kaki said, "and how do I know that you are not trying to find something to use against me ?"Domon asked, "if you want ,I will tell you my secret ,so if one of us tells the secret of the other ,the other will do the same" Kaki said ,she then told him her secret ,"WOW........"Domon said ,"ok bye" Kaki said and turned to leave "wait , one more thing.....why are you doing this?"Domon asked, "well for 2 reasons ,the first is that I know our team will win wether Tekikou have their data or not and the second is.............. well I guess you should figure that out yourself " Kaki said and then left ,Domon left after he finished. the next day ,Natsumi showed them the training center ,they boys started their training while the managers stayed outside , after a while ," I better go get the first aid kit" Kaki said ,"why?"Haruna asked , " so that I'll be ready in no time" Kaki said ,Haruna got worried after time was up the door opened ,Kaki was right and she nusered them right away. In Episode 8, she cheered for them and was happy they won against the Soccer Cyborgs. though she got worried about Gouenji's injury and later they all knew that Gouenji wont be able to play for the next match In episode 9, she blushed when Aki told them about Shuuyou Meito Academy and that on the day before the match against Occult Junior High they spent it at a maids cafe. when Megane said to go there to gather data, "are you sure you want to go for that? Kaki said jokingly.on the day of the match ,just like Natsumi she didn't want to wear the maid custume but she had to. she blushed. one of the players wanted to take pictures of them both Natsumi and Kaki said "No no don't" but Aki held Kaki's arm and Haruna held Natsumi's arm and their photo was taken , she Chuckled when Megane told them to use their trump card which was him ," Hey what's wrong with that" Megane said ,"Nothing it just sounds ...............intresting"Kaki said, at the end of the match she was happy they won. In Episode 10, Domon had a call to gather data regarding each of their abilites after training at the inabikari training center, so he called Kaki and told her (their promise) , the next day during the training Domon was leaving ,Aki asked Haruna to check on him ,Haruna accepted an went ,Kaki told Aki that she will go too ,though Haruna didn't know, she hid behind the bushes and Knew that Haruna is Kidou's sister,later Domon told her the matter of the bus "so, what will you do now ?" she asked ,"I don't know" Domon said, " I am sure you will do the right thing" she said and left , And he did the right thig, and Natsumi fired fuyukai , which they discovered later that they can't participate whitout a coach. In Episode 11, they were thinking of a new coach , " won't it be great if our coach is one of the legandery eleven" Kaki asked ," And how will we get one?"Shouji asked ,"That's easy,"Kaki said, she closed her eyes and opened them, they were shining...... AND PINK ,everyone was shocked ,Goenji glared and Aki and Endou quickly hid her behind them,"W-what was that?"Kabeyama asked, " N-nothing" Aki said , " guys ,they need to know" Kaki said, and she told them her secret ,the one that she told Domon before, " um ... how can I explain this, well .. you see ,in the future , Time- travel machines are made , some people use it in a wrong way and try to change history ,for that they made a group to protect the history and they wondered about people who join the group after them , they may try to change history ,so they chose someone and gave her powers to protect history ..... and that would be me" Kaki said , "WOAH" everyone said ," anyway ,back to topic , and we can ask a Rairaken shop owner" Kaki said . at first he said no , Endou wanted to ask one more time and Kaki went with him, the met the detective whe told them about the legandry eleven , and she watched the contest between Endou and Hibiki and was happy that now they have a coach. In Episode 12, It was the day of the match vs Teikikou ,she noticed that Haruna was sad ,and so did Aki, Kaki Knows that Haruna and Kidou are siblings from before, both Aki and Kaki also realised that Endou was acting weird and went to him when he went to wash his face, Endou told them and they heard Kidou and Haruna talking to each other they also heard afterwards the coach and the detective and they knew there were traps and the three of them went to look for traps , but with no luck ,luckily ,Kidou knew in time and no one was injured. In episode 13,the match started, she was worried about Endou and she noticed that Gouenji was angry ,and she closed her eyes before Gouenji kicked Endou with a soccer ball and she was happy they won at the end. In episode 14 , they all celebrated their victory at the Rairaken shop, the next day ,she was excited for the match against the legandry eleven, and she was surprised that they played so badly , then , "they don't believe in themselves" Kaki said in a low voice ,"What do you mean" Aki asked , " they think that they aren't good " that's why they don't play well"Kaki said , after a while she was happy they started to play their best and that Kazemaru and Gouenji were able to make that new move. Relathionships *Gouenji Shuuya (younger brother by 2 months) *Gounji Yuuka (younger sister) *Soul Ketchum (cousin/BFF) *Endou Mamouru (childhood friend) *Kino Aki (BFF) other pics (made in games) Chibi Kaki in school uniform.jpg|Chibi Kaki Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Thanks Chibi Kaki.jpg|Chibi Kaki ,Thanks ANIMEFREAK-Chan Kaki2.jpg|Thanks ANIMEFREAK-Chan Gouenji Kaki.png|Kaki's sprite,Thanks ANIMEFREAK-Chan Kaki77.png|Thanks Crystal-Chan Kaki quick sketch.jpg|Kaki quick sketch,Thanks Kotoni-Chan Kaki.png|Thanks Crystal-Chan Kaki21.gif|Kaki blushing , Thanks Crystal-Chan Kaki.jpg|Thanks Toki-Chan Trivia *As other managers in the Inazuma eleven series,she is named after seasons, aki in her name means Automn. *her voice actor is the same as madoka from beyblade. *Her favourite colour is red.(not like me). Signature Youra Konoha Rabbit 09:34, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Manager Category:Raimon Category:2nd Year Category:3rd Year Category:Protagonists